


The Princess and The Knight

by Booknerdsrus



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-03 16:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15822699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booknerdsrus/pseuds/Booknerdsrus
Summary: The Princess and The knight is little anecdotes from Emma and Reginas childhood.





	The Princess and The Knight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Growing Roots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824031) by [hummingbirdswords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummingbirdswords/pseuds/hummingbirdswords). 




End file.
